family
by chrisgetsu45
Summary: its gone  its all gone. look into Naruto uzumaki as he shares his last moment as the final shinobi in the world, warnin suuuper tragic and pretty much everyones dead one-shot


**I AM WRITING A SERIES OF ONE SHOTS I call the "FINALE" saga its basically what I perceive to happen on the final fight between Sasuke, Naruto, and Madara. Enjoy this one**

'he destroyed everything' thought Naruto Uzumaki as he dropped to his knees to literally see his world crumble. He had just finish taking his bloody hand out of Uchiha Madara's chest from their fierce fight. Which lasted for seven days and night.

It was all a distraction. Even when he killed Madara he saw the evil smirk on the bastard's face and ran outside to see earthquakes ravaging the cities. Countless villages swallowed up in a vortex he created as a fail-safe for his demise.

"why" he chocked up tears falling freely as sights of villagers running from their eminent demises flood his vision. "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT, I BEAT YOU IT ISN'T SUPPOSE TO ENND LIKE THIS!" the bastard chuckled "don't you get it boy, that eye of the moon crap was all a diversion. All of it. I never hoped to just destroy Konoha, this whole pitiful world must be demolished. And you caused it. All thanks to you. But don't worry I made it so it won't devour you. I want you to take pleasure in the sight of everyone you know dieing right before you. Hahaha" with that final laugh. The worlds oldest living shinobi died and only one was left. What was a 16 year old to do. How do you cope with the fact that after killing your best friend, and destroying your world? He didn't know.

Naruto walked to where Sasuke was laying and saw that his body was badley scarred from his over use of susanoo. "hey buddy,i did it. He's ….gone... I hope your happy now.." he was struggling to stop the tears from falling onto his dead friend but it didn't matter anymore.

He's not a ninja anymore, just a _gaki_ "i hope you're doing well with Itachi...and...and...the rest of the gang, I know Sakura...missed you the most...if you see Hinata tell her...i'll be a little late" he closed the now dead and blind eyes of his fallen brother as he heard the screaming and noises end.

He stepped outside the cave of the cliff and saw a barren wasteland. The ones who were already dead were left. In the distant he could see where tenten and neji's body were. They were holding each other in embrace accepting death.

Oh how he loathed the madman for denying him that. To die with a loved one close by you. He hopped down and searched for one person he needed to complete a promise he never had a chance to complete.

"Sakura." said the tattered boy. Her arms were ripped off from the zetsu clones who stopped her from reaching Sasuke. She wanted him to make it but Naruto didn't want to leave her behind.

She was always forceful.

As he picked up the bloodied body he brought it back to the cave and gently laid it down next to Sasuke. "the old teams finally back together Sakura...just like you wanted" that was his breaking point. He shrieked to the clouds and heavens above, crying tears of sadness, regret, and pain. All the tailed beast were gone so no kyubi to taunt hime but he really wished the kitsune was here right now. Just so he could hear a familiar voice. Someone to ring out that bastard's laughter.

There was nothing left to do now.

No Hokage to be a village of

no precious people to protect

maybe he'll find peace in the after life

"my friends"

all those that died before him are waiting for him

he could faintly hear Ino complaining at Shikamaru for wanting to leave and not wait up

he could hear Kiba and Akamaru barks for his quick arrival

and he saw Hinata blushing that cute face he never had a chance appreciate til now

he grabbed a stray kunia.

Laid himself next to Sasuke and Sakura.

Gave one final look at his fallen comrades.

"we will always be team 7" and thrusted the sharp knife into his abdomen

blood trickled down freely as he smiled faintly into the ceiling and wrote in blood the last words any living creature left would ever come across form this dark time in history

"**Here lies a Family"**

END


End file.
